


In a Song

by hotrodngold (Krystalicekitsu)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, Oblivious, Obsession, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/hotrodngold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lies of omission are what we make of them. And sometimes, the truth doesn't set you free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Song

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) @ [HERE](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/239327.html?thread=48896223#t48896223)

Lies of omission are often worse, Danny thinks, than lies of fabrication. One of his teachers had explained it in a high school social studies course as she droned on and on about 'societal strata' and 'subconscious deferral of leadership' or whatever.

The way she explained it, you can fabricate a lie for any number of reasons, usually for personal gain or to cover up a weakness or error in your own past. It's a defense mechanism, pretty much instinctual and really hard to train yourself out of.

A true lie of omission, though...

That's a lie that's all about someone else.

That's a lie you leave out because they can't handle it. Because they can't be trusted or they don't deserve the information. Because _they_ are somehow less than _you_ or fall short of _your_ expectations.

Which really makes it seem like it's all about _you_ doesn't it?

But as Danny collapses back into the sheets and pillows, Steve's weight heavy above him, he knows that's not the case. As Steven pants and gulps in breath, softening against Danny's thigh and smearing come with every shift, he realizes the wisdom of a tenth-grade social studies teacher (and then promptly regrets thinking about that wrinkly old bat while in bed with Steve. Ew).

Because as he lays there, Steve reaches over the side of the bed and drags a stack of folders up onto the cooling sheets, images of Fat staring up from government files.

So, yes. While technically not saying those three little words is a lie of omission, Danny knows Steve probably couldn't handle the significance even if he knew what they meant.


End file.
